kenshinfandomcom-20200223-history
Meldars
Meldars is the First Lieutenant of the Black Knights. History He and his fellow Lieutenants (Schneider and Lentz) come to Japan in hopes of discovering the rumoured Divine Elixir, so that they can sell it for a high price on the international market and use the proceeds to finance their mission of world domination (which they believe can be done in 3 years, with the money they earn from selling the elixir). He agrees to an offer by Misanagi, the Okashira (leader) of the Sanada Ninja clan, who protect the elixir, to give the Sanada control over Japan as long as the black knights are given the elixir. However, after locating the elixir, he betrays Misanagi and tries to have her killed, although this fails, thanks to the help of Schneider, who is disgusted by his dishonourable act and Himura Kenshin, who arrives in time to defeat Meldars. Meldars proves to be a powerful adversary for Kenshin, due not only to his skill, but also because he fights while mounted on a high horse and wears advanced protective armour, that is able to absorb much of the impact when Kenshin attacks him head on using Kuzuryūsen. All of the above, incorporated with his expert use of the platinum lance (which is very effective against the sword and has carries a powerful destructive force) means that Kenshin has no choice but to use Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū's ōgi (final attack), Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki, in order to defeat him. Due to the intensity of the battle, as if by chance, karma, or fate, the surrounding area begins to burn, due to Meldars' action of scraping his lance on the ground of the sanctuary, being a natural seep of petroleum. Although using his ōgi results in Kenshin being dealt a hard blow, the force of the sword draw creates a powerful vacuum which coupled with the flaming surroundings, results in Meldars' horse being hit by the flames and Meldars himself being drawn into the vacuum and thus losing the battle. Knowing his failure, Meldars elects to remain in the inferno, having gone mad due to his humiliation in losing to Kenshin and the elixir having been incinerated, as a result of his rash actions. Personality Meldars has a very strong, demanding personality. He is willing to commit dishourable acts in order to further the goals of the Black Knights, such as betrayal and like Lentz, he is very bigotted and looks down upon the Japanese. Abilities Meldars is extremely skilled in battle and initially has Kenshin at a disadvantage, due to his skills in both maneuvering his horse and using his platinum lance, managing to land dangerous blows on him. He tells Kenshin that the skill of the Black Knights in battle is a result of techniques that have been refined and perfected due to centuries of conflict in Europe, since the Middle Ages and that the Black Knights are the very best when it comes to battle. Gallery MeldarsAboutToExecuteSchneider.png|Meldars about to execute Schneider. MeldarsAttacksKenshin.png|Meldars charges towards Kenshin. MeldarsDefeated.png|Meldars separated from his horse and defeated, as a result of Kenshin's Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime-only characters Category:Black Knights Category:Swordsman Category:Deceased